You can't hit me
by Hao'sGirl93
Summary: Ok this is my first story so go easy on the reviews! 2 Years after Anna abandoned Yoh after the tournament she calls a reunion for the group but Yoh is different.It's rated PG-13 for the third chapter for a bloody story.
1. The Reunion

Okay hi. This is my first fan fic so please go easy on the reviews ok? A little longer summary for this story is that Anna leaves Yoh after the shaman fight because she is no longer needed. After 2 years the whole SK gang has a reunion but Yoh turns up different from before and when they figure out why it leaves them all devastated.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Shaman King characters!

-

**Yoh's Pov**

"Anna, what are you talking about?" I asked shakily " You heard me right Yoh. You no longer have a need for me, you're already at your limit of power since Hao died."She said all of this with a cold look in her eyes. This whole time my mouth was hanging open, when I fully got what she said I turned around and walked straight into my room and collapsed on my bed and started crying my eyes out.

**2 Years Later** **Anna's Pov**

Hm did I send all of those stupid cards to everyone? I can't believe that stupid runt Manta made have a reunion with the whole group! " Ok, I have Horo Horo, Ren, and Lyserg. I'm not inviting that idiot Chocolove" Whoever else I forgot can go to hell with Hao! " SHRIMP! Get your lazy but over here!" I yelled " Yes Anna-chan!" Manta said while running towards her. "What is it?"

" Go make breakfast now!" " Right away Anna!" He squeaked.

I smiled to myself, I love ordering people around.

**Horo's Pov**

"Hey Pirika! We got a letter from Anna!" I yelled with glee, it looked like an invitation!"What does it say?" she asked curiously.

_Dear baka Horo Horo,_

_I've decided to have a reunion with the whole group so if you want to see everyone find a way to get your lazy but down to Japan!_

_From Anna_

" Well that's not a very nice letter." I said with a sad face but then I brightened up" Hey wait a second we got invited to a group reunion!" " Well lets find a way to get down there" she said with a sigh looking at her crazy brother.

**Ren's pov**

" Jun! We got a letter from Anna inviting us to go to a group reunion!" I yelled with a scowl on my face. " That's great! Go get some clothes ready and I'll go get the jet!" She yelled with a grin. I sighed, might as well go get ready.

**Lyserg's Pov**

" Lyserg, you have a letter from Anna" The holy girl Jeanne said with a smile. "Thanks my lady!" " You're welcome." She said with a smile.

**One week later**

Everyone was finally at the reunion except for one certain lazy shaman, and Jun was currently out doing some grocery's for Anna. " Where's Yoh?" asked Horo. " He probably fell asleep in a graveyard, lazy baka." Ren said. " No I'm right here" A the sound of the familiar voice they looked at doorway and saw an extremely pale Yoh.

" Yoh! You lazy idiot!" Anna yelled at him while angrily stomping towards him. To everyone's surprise he didn't even flinch when she stopped right in front of him." You're late!"

She screamed right in his face. "So?" Everyone gasped at this even Ren. With a scream of rage Anna went to slap him but her hand went straight through his head and he was still standing there with a small smile on his face. " DUDE! That's so cool!" Horo yelled in pure delight. " Shut up baka, I think there is more to Yoh then we can see right now" he Ren said with an odd look in his eyes.

"Ren's right, there is more to me right now then what you can see" " What?" Everyone except Anna asked.. " I don't care if you're different I'm still going to slap you!" Anna yelled with rage. She went to slap him but with the same result as last time, her hand went straight through his head. " HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!" She screamed with more rage then normal. She tried to slap him six more times, the first five went straight through him but the sixth one he caught in his hand.

" You see Anna, you can no longer hurt me because I am..."

"No longer alive"

-

So what do you think? Is it good? I won't continue the story if no one likes it. Flames are accepted because I take them as advice to make me better. But of course I always will take nice reviews! Please Review!


	2. The new fire shaman?

Okay I'm continuing this story for YamiandAnzu4ever and anyone else who reviewed but especially for M.C. because she was my first reviewer.

-

_The sixth one he caught in his hand._

"_You see Anna you can no longer hurt me because I am..."_

"_No longer alive"_

**Normal Pov**

When he said that everyone's breath caught in their throats. " What did you say?" Anna finally managed to croak out. " I said, you can't hurt me any more because I'm dead"He said with no expression in those bottomless black eyes of his. Everyone was just sitting there dumbstruck.

" Hey, this is just some weird joke you're doing with your new weird powers right Yoh?" Ren said. Truth be told Ren was so nervous he couldn't keep his normal mean, rude attitude.

" Sorry Ren, this is no joke" Yoh said now aiming those black eyes of his at Ren making him shift uncomfortably. " Prove it then." Ren said, desperate to prove Yoh's sick minded joke wrong. "Fine" Yoh said, he all of a sudden disappeared and reappeared right behind Ren. " So you could have just learnt Hao's power when he died" He said shakily " Oh really?" Yoh said, then he turned Ren around and took his hand and shoved it right through Ren's chest.

Ren looked down to see more then half of Yoh's arm through him. Pirika screamed and all the other guys yelled out with surprise. " W-what? Why can't I feel your arm in my body?"

" You can't feel me because I repeat I'm dead" This time everyone looked at Yoh's body very closely and saw there were numerous bruises and small non-bleeding barely visible cuts all over his body. " Poor Yoh" Horo said sadly. " Ya poor me" Yoh said with a smirk. " Really it isn't that bad, I mean sure it hurt like hell when I was murdered but my furyoku was so powerful that I still have all my shaman abilities as a ghost" after saying that Yoh simply walked straight through Ren who yelled out in fear and surprise.

Just as Yoh was done walking through Ren's body Jun walked in. " Jun Yoh's dead!" Ren yelled in despair. " Yoh to me" Jun commanded with a small smile. Yoh disappeared and reappeared behind her. " Yes mistress Jun?" Yoh asked her. "M-mistress Jun?" Everyone asked at the same time. Yoh turned to look at them and said" Ya mistress Jun, Pailong's body got destroyed trying to save me while I was being attacked so when I died my spirit immediately came back and asked if I could join her. She said yes then asked me if I wanted to be her guardian ghost and I agreed. So that's how I'm here now"

Anna mumbled something but then cleared her throat and asked more clearly" Where is his body?" Jun smiled sadly "You really wouldn't have wanted to see it. It was so mangled I wouldn't have known it was Yoh unless I had been there when he died.. But for some reason his spirit didn't keep most of the wounds."

" Ya but the ones the Great Spirit did make me keep are always dully throbbing, which isn't really painful but gets really annoying"he said with one of his trademark smiles. Suddenly Jun's eyes lit up with excitement."Hey you guys! Let's go outside Yoh can do this really cool thing because he's a ghost and Hao's descendant!"

"One question Jun. How long has Yoh been dead?"

"One whole week Renny-kun! Remember when I went to do the grocery's and came back after 3 hours and I looked really sad? Well that's when."

"Oh"

"Now can we go outside?" " Fine" they all said together. They all smiled at each other they seemed to be talking together a lot.

" Ok, what's so cool that only Yoh can do because he's a ghost and Hao's descendant and brother?" Horo asked.

"This" Yoh said wearily

All of a sudden Yoh disappeared in a burst of blue flame."Where'd he go?" Lyserg yelled

"Yoh! Get your lazy butt out of the ground! I know your hiding in there." Jun yelled with excitement but a little bit of impatience.

"Fine" A loud but extremely hypnotizing voice said. All of a sudden a Spirit of Fire came out but this one was blue, and Jun was just sitting on it's shoulder. "Jun get off of there before the Spirit of Fire hurts you!" Ren screamed(A/N: Ren's really emotional in this fic, ne?)

"Don't worry Ren, it's just Yoh" "That's Yoh!" "Yep, except he's not the spirit of fire, he's the Spirit of Blue Fire" she smiled at Yoh's new spirit name. The Sobf suddenly disappeared with a swoosh "JUN!" Ren screamed

"Oh stop being so emotional Ren I'm up here" They all looked up and immediately felt relieved. There was Jun in Yoh's arms with her arms around his neck. He went up in a burst of blue fire and appeared on the ground with Jun still unharmed in his arms. He then carefully put her down.

She smiled coldly (some would say she stole Hao's smile)"You know the best part of having Yoh as my spirit and him being a fire spirit is that now I'm a fire shaman." She stuck out a hand with a closed fist then opened it and there was a tiny blue flame in it. Suddenly someone screamed"DIEEEEEE!" they all turned around to see anna hurling a knife at Jun.

Everyone started yelling for her to look out but were all surprised when it went up in a burst of blue flame." Hm, Anna. Did you think with all this fire power I'd let you kill my first shaman master?" Yoh asked. For some reason Yoh's hair seemed to be growing really fast. It was at it's normal length a second ago but now it was just past his shoulders but he still had his earphones on.

**10 minutes later**

"Okay Jun or Yoh, do you mind telling us how Yoh died?" Horo asked but knew everyone had the same question in their hearts. "You said something about being murdered Yoh. Who did it?"

"You really want to know?" he asked. They all nodded. "Fine. In a way you could say Anna killed me"

-

So does this give you more questions or does it also answer some? It's amazing, I typed this episode on the same day as the first one but I didn't put it out right away because I wanted to know if anyone wanted to read it. Which people obviously did! smiles happily

I'll try to write a new chapter if anyone wants me to. The next chapter will explain most of what's going on.Please review!


End file.
